


My Stargate Canon

by sg_wonderland



Series: Stargate Canon [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Exactly what it says.





	My Stargate Canon

1-Unlike most guys, Jack isn’t a one-beer man. He likes to switch brands, depending on what kind of a mood he’s in. Let’s get depressed and talk about our lost wives-Budweiser. We’ll either be dead or crazy by Monday calls for Guinness. Having company for poker night means we spring for Heineken.   
I like to think Jack taught Daniel to like beer and Daniel taught Jack to upgrade his palate.

2-Teal’c likes rap music because the throb of the beat and the sheer loudness of it calls to a wild side that he has to keep under wraps while in the mountain.

3-Mitchell figured out very quickly that he wasn’t actually in command. He just basically makes suggestions and keeps his team from getting killed. In other words, same old, same old.

4-Jack really has seen all the Star Wars movies and thinks Harrison Ford is one lucky SOB.

5-One Friday night while drunk out of their minds, Sam and Daniel re-programmed Jack’s home page to www.aliensmademedoit.com.

6-General Hammond reads The New York Times everyday, word for word and then takes the crossword puzzle home to do at night in his easy chair. He uses a fountain pen.

7-Vala is still amazed at what you can buy on-line. The Internet is the one thing she would really, really miss if she had to leave Earth. Well, that and Daniel. But mostly the ‘Net.

8-Sam’s car radio is pre-set to two oldies stations, one easy listening and a classical station for when she and Daniel car-pool.

9-Major Paul Davis still thinks O’Neill would like to throw his lifeless body through the Stargate for the outrageous crime of being nice to Daniel.

10-Daniel’s optometrist drives a Mercedes. 

11-Janet Fraiser was planning to move back to New Orleans when she retired.

12-Mitchell always tries to date women who are smarter than he is; he thinks of it as a way of improving his mind while he has some fun.

13-Daniel sometimes wakes up in a tent off-world and reaches for Sha’re.

14-General Hammond never told Jacob Carter about the time he spotted a sixteen-year old Samantha climbing in the window of the family’s on-base quarters. After all, he, too, was young once.

15-One weekend, Jack had to pay Sam fifty bucks when he bet she couldn’t pull a steep grade on a dirt bike.

16-Daniel learned to drive at fourteen.

17-Jack’s aide in DC started putting Daniel’s message on the top of the pile since those get returned first.

18-The first time Teal’c ever rode on a Ferris wheel was with Sam. He has declined to repeat the event.

19-General Hank Landry worries that he’s never going to see grandchildren.

20-Thor thinks the Tau’ri are one of the more amusing races he’s encountered.


End file.
